Baño de Prefectos
by CBT2
Summary: ONE Shot * Hermione disfruta de un relajante baño, en el baño de prefectos cuando Malfoy la interrumpe... saldran los sentimientos de ambos a flote?


La idea de hacerle una broma incomoda a la perfecta prefecta, a la insoportable sabelotodo, al ratón de biblioteca, pero ahora no podía dejar de mirarla, de ver su caminar, de recordar el tacto de su piel, sus labios, su figura hermosa, cerraba sus ojos y podía verla desnuda, sus senos su vientre plano, sus caderas, sus largas piernas, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, no esperaba verla allí, estaba saliendo como una ninfa del agua en el baño de prefectos, ahora sus sentimientos por ella salían nuevamente a flote.

Cuando el salió de la oscuridad con la toalla que le pertenecía a ella, esperaba ver una figura delgada y escueta, no lo que sus ojos miraban, una figura hermosa sus risos húmedos que caían por su cuerpo, el uniforme no le hacía justicia, eso lo sabía desde el baile de navidad, pero una cosa era verla con un vestido hermoso, y otra muy distinta verla así.

.- Malfoy! Que haces aquí! – Su voz salió algo chillona, trato de buscar algo para taparse, con sus manos trataba de tapar sus senos, su intimidad – Voltéate.

.- Y perderme de todo, lo que estoy viendo, - con la toalla en la mano, sonrió perverso – buscas esto?

.- Podrías voltearte? Devuelve mi toalla, - tomo su camisa del pijama, que no cubría mucho – por favor vete… - cuando levanto la mirada él estaba a su lado.

La acorralo en la pared – porque cubrirte, si yo puedo hacerlo con mi cuerpo, con una de sus manos acaricio su cuello y clavícula, rompió las gotas de agua que aún tenía en su cuerpo, lo miraba asustada, y tenía razón en temerle, el mismo no confiaba en sí, no esperaba que ella despertara todo el deseo que sentía que se acumulaba en una zona de su cuerpo, las manos de la castaña, trataban de empujarlo, pero el por instinto la beso acorralando las manos en su cuerpo tomo las mejillas de Hermione, la acerco más a sus labios, necesitaba un beso más intenso, sabía que no se movía mucho porque tenía miedo que se callera la camisa que hacia el intento de cubrirla.

Se separó, ella le miraba asustada e indignada, ahora que iba hacer, tenía la intensión de reírse de la sabelotodo, no acorralarla, besarla y pensar en hacerla suya, su erección era evidente, tanto como el miedo en los ojos de la chica, pero el nunca forzaría a nadie, sin importar los rumores, su padre le había enseñado que a las mujeres no se les forzaba, no es no, tendría que darse una ducha y meterse en las sabanas de Pansy para bajarse el calor que sentía.

.- Toma, - le entrego su toalla, se giró no quería verla, - no era mi intensión asustarte.

Se envolvió en la toalla y camino a tomar sus cosas.- Puse la protección para evitar que alguien entrara.

.- Lo sé, pero debes saber que esas protecciones tiene un tiempo.

.- Pero nadie más viene aquí tarde. – se colocó la camisa del pijama mientras tomaba sus cosas para vestirse

Se giró para verla, estaba tomando su bolso, sabía que debajo de esa camisa de pijama no había nada, apenas le llegaba al muslo, la tomo del brazo,- es peligroso que vengas tan tarde y sola, Granger estamos en una guerra, no debes olvidarte.

.- suéltame! Lo sé idiota!, pero esto es Hogwarts, es seguro todavía, y todos a esta hora duermen.

.- Yo no duermo.

.- Ya veo y ahora por tu culpa ya no podre aprovechar estos momentos de paz. – se zafo de su agarre y camino a un compartimiento para vestirse.

.- Yo tampoco, me arruinaste mi momento.

Salió del baño indignada, - mi culpa! Tú sabias que estaba yo aquí, pudiste irte, hacer ruido, no salir de la oscuridad como un acosador.

.- Pensaba reírme de ti, burlarme un rato.

.- Y lo conseguiste, no? – no quería estar más allí, no había salido corriendo cuando la soltó, porque no podía ser descubierta en los pasillos, semi desnuda, pero su instinto de supervivencia le reclamaba aun el estar allí discutiendo con él.

.- No, - la respuesta hizo mirarlo, frunciendo el ceño,- no sabía que debajo de toda esa ropa, fueras tan deliciosa. - Se sonrojo profundamente, - eres preciosa Granger, ahora no sé cómo vivir con esto.

.- Ignórame y piensa que soy una sangre sucia. – Salió del baño corriendo mientras Draco bajaba la temperatura del agua y se sumergía esperando que todo el calor acumulado se enfriara, si todo fuera tan fácil.- Sangre sucia… eso no me importa.

_Semanas después…_

Estaba en el gran comedor en la cena cuando sintió una mirada sobre ella, busco cual era el origen de la presión que sentía cuando lo encontró, Malfoy no solo la miraba la devoraba, sus ojos platinos estaba casi negros, estaba segura que recordaba el episodio del baño de prefectos, desvió la mirada sonrojada, Harry le pregunto algo que ella casi no pudo contestar por culpa del rubio.

Agradecía al destino que sus rondas era con Theo Nott si bien era un chico de la pandilla de Draco, y que se había burlado de ella cuando en la cena del profesor Slughorn, era tranquilo, no conversaba mucho y pocas veces estaban en desacuerdo en algo, esa noche caminaba a su punto de encuentro pero para su sorpresa no era Nott quien la esperaba sino Draco Malfoy.

.- Malfoy! Donde esta Nott?

.- Theo? Cambio conmigo la guardia de hoy.

Trato de no parecer nerviosa, su voz tenía los indicios de salir más aguda de lo que pretendía y eso era normal cuando se alteraba.- bueno empecemos.

La ronda la hicieron en silencio, Malfoy pregunto algunas cosas de rutina y ella le contesto con educación, sin comentarios que la avergonzaran o la incomodaran, todo iba bien hasta que llegaron al piso más solitario de su recorrido.

.- Este piso esta muy solo, comento Draco.

.- Algo, pero son solo salones de clases, y algunos depósitos, - no es peligroso.

.- Lo has hecho sola? – la miro preocupado.

.- bueno, si… A veces con Nott queremos terminar rápido, y nos dividimos, no pasa nada…- no entendía porque se detenía a darle explicación. – bueno sigamos.

La tomo del brazo, - no es seguro Granger que andes sola por estos pasillos, no dejes que Nott te deje sola, hablare con él.

.- Que te pasa Malfoy?- miro su rostro pálido y ojeroso, se notaba que no dormía bien, - porque no descansas, que tienes?

.- Eso no te importa.

.- Entonces a ti tampoco te importa si camino sola o acompañada, a menos que quieras testigos y te cuenten como me mataron los mortifagos, - el rubio quedo paralizado, cuando reacciono ella ya llevaba un buen trecho caminando sola.

La alcanzo pegándola contra la pared.- No se te ocurra decir eso nuevamente, no lo vuelvas a decir. – sus ojos se abrieron por sorpresa por el movimiento, sentir nuevamente el cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo.- No te atrevas a morirte Granger, no te atrevas a dejarme, - la beso como un loco, como un maniático, entro en su boca a pesar de sus golpes de su resistencia, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, la tomo de la cintura, siguió besándola hasta que ella dejo de luchar y se entregó al beso, cuando se separaron ambos respiraban con dificultad, ella tenía los labios rojos por sus mordidas sus besos, volvió a tomar sus labios, pero esta vez más suave, más tierno, eran aditivos, una droga, junto su frente con la de ella,- No se te ocurra dejarme, me peleare con la misma muerte si algo te pasa.

Negó con la cabeza.- No te entiendo, porque te importa? Pensé que querías que yo… sintió que el rubio la callaba nuevamente.- No, no lo digas. Y me importa, me importas mucho.

Caminaron en silencio luego de separarse, Hermione tenía muchas preguntas pero no era el tiempo, tampoco se atrevía a considerar las respuestas, la acompaño hasta casi llegar a la entrada de la casa.

.- Cuídate Hermione, no dejes que esos amigos tuyos te expongan, no dejes que te maten por culpa de ellos.

.- Por que te importa? Solo me viste… - se cayó… no podía decirlo

.- Desde esa noche te deseo cada día, quiero volver a tocar tu piel, respirar tu aroma, lamento no haberte tomado ese día, ahora serias mía, y a pesar de todo estarías bajo mi protección.

.- No te entiendo? Como vas a protegerme, soy todo lo que odias, y odia tu familia.

.- No te odio, no entiendes, si fueras mía… el señor oscuro volvió Granger, y estamos todos en peligro, tu más que nadie, por tu condición de sangre.

.- y porque dices que si fuera tuya? Es igual tu señor igual me mataría.

.- No, eres poderosa, eres inteligente y el no rechazaría eso de su lado.

.- Yo nunca podría ser parte del ejército de tu señor.

.- Yo… yo… - no podía decirlo ni pensarlo si él lo descubría lo mataría y luego a su familia, - pero mi madre está en peligro, si no hago lo que me pidió… Se quiso acercar, pero no la dejo – Debo protegerte, si él sabe que me importas tú también estarás en peligro, - la volvió a besar y se fue, no tuvieron más recorridos juntos.

La guerra exploto, con la muerte de Dumbledore, a pesar de lo que decía Harry, ella conocía los motivos de Draco, lo vio a lo lejos irse, custodiado por los mortifagos, y Snape, todo era tan confuso, supo que el volvió a terminar el 7to año, pero ella fue con sus amigos detrás de los Horocruxes, que ayudarían a destruir al señor oscuro.

Cuando se vieron en la Mansión Malfoy el juro no reconocerlos hasta que su padre y madre la reconocieron a ella, su tía lanzo sobre ella una y otra vez la maldición cruciatus, no la miraba solo agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos antes sus gritos, Hermione recordaba esa noche que le pidió que se cuidara, que no dejara que la mataran, pero estaban a punto de hacerlo y él no se movía, de seguro era una de sus tantas mentiras juegos, burlas, pero en un momento cuando sus ojos se conectaron, sintió que en medio de la niebla del dolor el entro en su mente, la calmo, el dolor fue menos intenso, ella igual continuo gritando para evitar que Bellatrix los descubriera, su madre posaba sutilmente la mano en el hombro de su hijo dándole fuerza, le ayudo a que el dolor no rompiera su razón, mantuvo lejos su mente, cuando la maniática de su tía, la dejo para ir por el duende, el reconstruyo los pensamientos que se habían roto, le dio paz, le recordó su beso, sus besos, sus caricias, luego todo fue confusión y cayo desmallada en los brazos de Ron.

7to año…

Amaba bañarse y estar allí, le daba tranquilidad, tiempo para pensar, reconocía que después del encuentro con Malfoy en 6to año, había dejado de ir, por miedo a encontrarlo, ya tenían mucho tiempo de iniciado las clases y aunque el también regreso su relación era cordial, pero no conversaban mucho, eso le dio aliento para volver por lo menos una vez a la semana, pensaba sentada en las escalinatas de la gran bañera ya la espuma se había ido aunque el agua seguía algo tibia, tenía muchas cosas que decidir, después de conversar con Ron decidieron darse ese año, mientras ella terminaba los estudios y él se preparaba como Auror, luego de ese tiempo decidirían que pasaría entre ellos.

Estaba más hermosa que antes, su espalda era preciosa, al igual que su cuello, no cometería más errores no con ella, ya le había dado tiempo de verlo, de confiar que podía ir a ese lugar y relajarse ahora no la dejaría ir.

.- Parece que tendremos que colocar más polvos para hacer espuma.- la voz de Draco le llego desde atrás lo que la hizo entrar a agua con rapidez.- Granger, estas más hermosa que antes.

.- Vete… – el rubio soltó la toalla que llevaba amarrada a su cintura, haciendo que ella desviara la mirada.- Que haces?

.- Lo que debí hacer en 6to año, contigo, - entro a la bañera, haciendo que ella se alejara, - no huyas Granger, - la alcanzo y abrazo besando su hombro – estas helada… remediaremos eso… - hizo unos movimientos con su mano mientras que con la otra la acercaba, el agua se calentó y lleno de espuma.

.- Suéltame Malfoy, - trato de zafarse, pero Draco la seguía sosteniendo con firmeza, sintió que besaba su hombro y cuello.- Me dijiste una vez que no me forzarías, ni a mí ni a nadie.

.- No te voy forzar, solo te voy amar, voy hacer lo que debía hacer esa noche aquí en el baño, - la giro para mirarla, le alzo el rostro – te voy a dar la razón por la cual no vas a volver con la comadreja.

No la dejo refutar la beso, un beso profundo, se resistió al inicio pero sus barreras fueron destruidas una a una, cuando reacciono estaba en lo más profundo de la gran bañera sentada con el rubio entre sus piernas, sus senos apenas estaban cubiertos por el agua, el paso a su cuello y hombro, mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola gemir, acaricio su cintura y se deleitó en sus senos.

.- Malfoy… Draco… no… para, no debemos – trato de respirar, estaba casi híper ventilando

.- No, no me pidas que me detenga, debí hacerte mía esa noche, lo sabes, - beso – debí – beso – fui cobarde lo sé, pero estaba asustado, temía por mi madre.

.- Como podías protegerme, no podías, yo no iba a apoyar a Voldemort, y tú… temías por tu madre.

Tomo su rostro en sus manos.- Si podía, pero tu pensabas que estabas enamorada de la comadreja, si esa noche hubieses sido mía, nuestra unión hubiera impedido que mi tía te torturara, es un pacto de familia, pero no podía forzarte, tu llorabas por el y su relación con esa chica casi loca, además me mirabas con miedo, me tenías miedo, estabas horrorizada, y así no, así no quería tenerte.

.- Y ahora? No ves que igual tiemblo, se estremeció cuando el bajo a besarle el pecho, los senos.

.- Tiemblas de deseo por mí, sé que no estas enamorada del pelirrojo, me quieres a mí, como yo te quiero a ti.

La acaricio con sus labios y manos, invoco unas toallas en el piso, allí la coloco con suavidad, mientras sus manos disfrutaban de su humedad, su bocas se encontraban, la respiración se aceleraba, sus piernas temblaban, entrelazaron las manos, las guio sobre su cabeza, mientras entraba en ella y comenzaba un vaivén de placer que los lleno, los llevo al lugar donde el placer hace magia, la reclamo como suya, la marco sabía que nada la separaría de su lado, se sostuvo con sus brazos, para impedir que su peso la incomodara, mientras ella le abrazaba con las piernas, seguían moviéndose, disfrutándose y deleitándose en el cuerpo del otro. La cubrió con unas toallas mientras acariciaba sus risos que se habían soltado de su coleta alta, respiro profundo, esto era la felicidad, ella lo miraba con amor, cuando se percató que ya estaba por amanecer, se vistieron y salieron de allí.

Fueron varios los encuentros que tuvieron en ese baño de prefectos, y otros tantos en la sala de menesteres, después de las vacaciones de navidad donde Hermione hablo con Ron y el con sus padres, fue que volvieron al colegio como parejas, novios o el título que cualquiera quisiera colocar, antes de casarse Draco compro la casa en donde vivirían, fue allí donde mando instalar una casi piscina en el baño de la suite que sería suya como matrimonio, al llegar de la luna de miel, tomo la mano de su esposa, la llevo a conocer la casa y en especial su habitación, esta constaba de una pequeña sala a modo de recibidor, una gran habitación con una cama de dosel, balcón, vestier, el baño era impresionante, una gran ducha y cerca de la ventana una mini piscina, su esposa le sonrió…

Beso su cuello… - Amo esos momentos que pasamos en el baño de prefectos… - sus manos fueron al cierre del vestido de su esposa, era el momento de disfrutar ese baño…


End file.
